Arlelt Leonhardt
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Gadis bersurai dan berhati singa melindungi Pemuda manis berhati lembut. Terdengar seperti kombinasi yang epik dan legit bagiku. AU


_Aku..._

_Hanyalah seorang anak yang lemah,_

_Yang tidak diakui keberadaannya..._

"Hahahaha! Ayo, tarik saja rambutnya!"

"Fuu~ jadi pacarku dong, cantik! AHAHAHAHA!"

"KITA KERJAI SAJA DIA!"

"KOYAK BAJUNYAAA!"

"─TIDAAAK─KUMOHON!"

_Bahkan __**tidak**__ untuk __**kenyataan gender**__ku sekalipun..._

.

.

.

**Arlelt Leonhardt**

**Humor/Romance**

**Rate T**

**Alternatif Universe**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

**Enjoy it.**

.

.

.

"Heh, cowok palsu! Kenapa kau bersikeras menyamar terus, eh? Sana, pakai rokmu!" ujar salah seorang remaja lelaki berambut cepak sambil mengecup sekilas pipi si bocah pirang yang menangis-nangis minta tolong, disambut siulan genit mengejek dari teman-temannya.

"─ukh─_hiks_─kh─HENTIKAAAN─"

**DUAGH**

Armin Arlelt yang memejamkan matanya ketakutan, sekilas mendengar hantaman keras di dekatnya. Sebuah aura aneh menyelimuti dan membuat kulitnya menggigil kedinginan.

"...A─"

─dan tentu saja, dia sangat hafal siapa pemilik aura yang bersensasi kharismatik tersebut.

"JANGAN. GANGGU. **PACARKU.** BEDEBAH."

"─Annie...?"

Sang gadis bersurai pirang menangkup wajah Armin dalam lingkup telapak tangannya lembut. "Armin, kau terluka?" jemari halus Annie menyapu pipi Armin yang meninggalkan bekas airmata─dan Annie tahu benar, ada sedikit bekas kecupan bocah ingusan brengsek yang berani menodai wajah polos _Arlelt_-nya yang berharga.

"M-M-M-M-Maaf, Annie-_sama_, k-kami, kami hanya─"

"─hanya apa?"

Gerombolan remaja tersebut sudah beringsut-ingsut ngeri di lantai─siap tidak siap menerima konsekuensi mengganggu belahan jiwa sang gadis singa beriris biru itu.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Annie, kau terlalu berlebihan," Armin mengenggam lengan kekasih tangguhnya yang masih belum puas menghajar sekumpulan pecundang yang sudah tergeletak lemas begitu saja. "Ayo, ke kelas,"

"─AMPUNI KAMI, LEONHARDT-_SAMA_! AMPUN─"

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kalian berada dekat dengan pacarku dalam radius jarak tiga meter, aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang-tulang di badanmu..." Annie melempar tubuh pemuda berkepala plontos yang sedari tadi ia cengkeram kerah bajunya, menghantam dinding keras.

"─mengerti?"

Para pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit membenahi baju mereka dan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu sambil mendelik garang ke arah Armin yang masih merengkuh Annie dalam pelukannya─jelas saja gadis berkuncir satu itu memberontak dan menggeram buas merespon delikan tersebut.

"Annie..." pinta Armin memohon.

"Armin..." Annie mempererat pelukannya. "Lain kali jangan biarkan mereka mem-_bully _dirimu seperti ini, tolong," Armin tahu betul dalam penekanan kata _'tolong'_ dalam kalimat kekasihnya bahwa ia lelah, juga memberi isyarat bahwa Annie tidak bisa selalu mendeteksi keadaan darurat saat Armin diperlakukan semena-mena.

"─jangan korbankan lagi dirimu seperti ini. Kau itu perempuan,"

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja saat pacarku─yang kenyataannya lebih cantik dariku─di_bully_ seperti tadi?" Annie mengalungkan lengannya di leher Armin, dan si pemuda merespon dengan menundukkan sedikit wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka bertemu selama 8 detik.

Kecupan penuh sayang dari kekasih yang sangat Armin sayangi itu, entah kenapa mendadak memberinya sebuah ide cemerlang.

"─Ng, kau yakin dengan hal itu? Kalau kau semakin di_bully_ lagi, bagaimana?" sahut Annie dingin saat Armin membicarakan idenya, meski dalam hati sangat cemas dengan pemikiran pacarnya yang terkadang di luar nalar.

Armin tersenyum jahil sambil menjawil hidung gadis berwajah jutek itu. "Ah, tenang saja, bukannya ada kau, malaikat pelindungku?"

_Ah._

_Annie senang dengan kedalaman tatapan kasih sayang Armin yang memancarkan cinta._

_Hati sekeras baja menjadi lumer bak es mencair._

_Sorot mata yang indah itu─_

"Kau ini..."

"Apa?"

Annie mendengus. "─aku mencintaimu─" dan berlari meninggalkan si pemuda berambut pirang pendek tanpa menoleh dengan kecepatan penuh─diam-diam, Armin merona merah muda, tersenyum mendengar perkataan Annie yang sangat jarang bersikap manis.

─_milik Annie Leonhardt seorang._

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Hei, cowok cantik, mau tidak jadi pacarku? Kau lebih manis daripada cewek tulen, sih, HAHAHAHAHA!"

_Tch, sialan, belum kapok juga orang-orang ini,_ pikir Armin yang mulai merasa jengah. Dan lemparan benda-benda random seperti hujan bola-bola kertas, mulai mengawali jam-jam pertamanya di kelas. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Armin menggebrak mejanya geram dan berbalik seraya berkata,

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARIKU BERARTI **AYAH**NYA SUKA PADAKU!"

"..."

"Hah?!"

"Sudahlah, Eren, masa kau rela ayahmu jatuh cinta sama Armin?" celetuk Reiner dari bangku depan sambil menahan tawa, diiringi bisikan-bisikan rumpian anak-anak perempuan yang sudah senyum-senyum geli dari tadi.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Saya lagi menggilai pair AruAnnie '3') MEREKA KIYUT GILAK AAAAAA BISA-BISA SALAH SATU OTP SAYA, BERTL-ANNIE NGGESER... /gelindingGelinding/ saya mikir, pas baca doujin AruAnnie, ARGH Arminnya 'REAL MAN' banget! Seakan Armin jadi Seme, dan Annie yang keras hati jadi lembut! /GebrakLeptop/ Saya seperti melihat diri saya pada Annie... AH SYUDAHLAHHH Ini akan menjadi pair straight favorit saya, HAHAHAHAHA!

Mohon maafkan atas segala kekurangan fic ini. Saya menerima masukan kritik dan saran demi pembelajaran dan kemajuan yang lebih baik =)))) Dan saya masih ingin menulis fic Armin, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya =))))))

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini!

**Mind to review?**


End file.
